


i’m about to bring emo back if you leave my home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Cats, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, Protective Maximoff Brothers, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda wasn’t in a position to ask questions, because Natasha was kind enough to offer up her spare room to Wanda for the month.It seemed like the perfect idea.





	i’m about to bring emo back if you leave my home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’m not really sure what time this fic would take place, so bare with me on that. 
> 
> The fic title is from for him. by Troye Sivan.

Wanda’s first warning is this: both Pietro and Peter tell her that it’s a bad idea. 

The thing about her brothers is that most of the time, when they agree on something, they are right. With Peter’s need to constantly overthink things until he figures out every possible outcome and Pietro’s fierce need to keep his little sister away from everything dangerous, they usually end up keeping Wanda away from anything that could hurt her even slightly. From splinters to bruised knees and bee stings to deadly assassins that probably have a grudge against her.

Okay. So, moving in with Natasha after recent events might be a wrong move, but it’s happening. 

All of the Avengers are being forced to stay elsewhere for the month since Tony is doing repairs on the Tower. Most of them have relocated to nearby hotels or are staying with family or friends. Pietro and Peter are doing the same, going back to their parents house for the month. Staying with her two brothers and her parents once again sounds about the same as hell on earth to Wanda. She would rather stay in a motel, but Steve has warned her that’s not terribly safe. 

When Tony announced the news, it seemed everyone had somewhere to go except for Wanda. Natasha swept in like some sort of heavenly, but deadly animal (a black widow, Wanda supposes) and casually said that this arrangement was fine for her, because she already owned an apartment. No one knew this, of course. Not even Steve or Clint. Wanda wasn’t in a position to ask questions, because Natasha was kind enough to offer up her spare room to Wanda for the month.

It seemed like the perfect idea. 

“This is a stupid idea.” Peter says, still looking unhappy and grumbling on even as he lifts a couple of her boxes up the stairs. “What if once we leave to get nachos - because Pietro and I are getting nachos after this, that’s another reason you should stay with us - she murders you. Straight up murders you, in some creative way. Have you seen Hannibal? You could be stabbed and eaten… and made into nachos! Wanda nachos. That’s not good, little sis.” 

“Not good at all.” Pietro agrees, although in a lot less words than Peter. His face says it all. 

She rolls her eyes at her siblings and forces herself to speed up so she doesn’t have to look at their disapproving faces for too long. Wanda knows if she actually lets herself listen to them then she will end up being persuaded into making the long drive home with them or renting her stay somewhere else. Honestly, Wanda doesn’t like to live alone. She’ll most likely choose her parent’s house over a hotel just for that simple fact. 

“First of all, one minute.” Wanda says. She stops in front of the door to Natasha’s place, wanting to shut her brothers up some before she knocks. “You were born one minute before me, Peter. I am hardly little. Second, Natasha is not a cannibal. You watch too much television.” 

“There’s no such thing as too much television.” Peter mumbles, looking slightly like a kicked puppy because Wanda literally kicks him - gently - in the shin. 

Thankfully, they grow quiet as Wanda raises her fist and knocks. For a moment she thinks that she had not done it quite loud enough, but then she hears faint footsteps on the other side of the door. It swings open soon enough, revealing Natasha in all of her sleepy Sunday glory.

It is the first time Wanda has ever seen Natasha in something that isn’t fancy or overly tight and black. Natasha looks younger somehow, smaller in her worn out sweatshirt with the faded logo. The maroon fabric hangs down to her thighs and is loose enough that it almost looks as if Natasha has no shape at all. It also looks as if she is not wearing underwear, a thought that makes Wanda blush and direct her eyes to Natasha’s face instead. 

“Hello.” Wanda says, suddenly shy under Natasha’s gaze. Nat simply raises an eyebrow at her and looks Wanda over, which she supposes is fair since Wanda had done the same. 

“Hey.” Natasha’s face is void of any makeup for once and it makes her smile look a lot gentler. Wanda likes it.

Natasha steps to the side to allow Wanda and her brothers in. They follow behind Natasha and she leads them down the hall into an empty room near the end of it. The room is nothing special. It’s bare except for the mattress on the floor in the corner and the ceiling fan. Wanda doesn’t focus on it for long, she can’t keep her eyes off of the way Nat’s hair falls darker and dampens the shoulders of her sweatshirt. 

“I’ll leave you three to it.” Natasha says, stepping out of the room almost as quickly as she had stepped in. “Call me if you need anything, Wanda.”

Almost immediately, Wanda is pushed further into the room by her brothers. Peter sets her two boxes down in the corner opposite the mattress and Pietro scans the bedroom for anything more there might be. The room seems to be what it is - a temporary living space, not perfect but good enough for a solid four weeks. Unfortunately, her brothers are circling the room as if Natasha had shown her a dungeon instead of a relatively nice apartment.

“This seems…” Wanda trails off, watching Peter sling himself up onto the ceiling to check every inch of the space. “Unnecessary.”

“Wanda nachos.” Peter replies, his head hanging upside down so his hair falls horribly out of place.

Wanda leans up on her tippy toes to smooth over the brown strands with her hand, making Peter pout slightly and crawl out of reach. This is one of those moments where Wanda thinks that Peter’s love for her makes him truly ridiculous. On some level, Peter and Natasha are one in the same. A black widow and a spider boy (or Spider-Man, as Peter would protest despite his high pitched voice and never ending love of cartoons). 

She knows that Peter’s stomach will grumble soon and he will press a sloppy kiss to her forehead before leaving. Wanda can deal with him, but Pietro is a different story. Pietro still thinks of Natasha as someone who would want revenge, and Wanda understands because she used to think that way too, but Natasha has offered her nothing but kindness over the last couple months. 

Besides, she can defend herself if it comes down to it. Though, Wanda really hopes that she won’t have to. 

While Peter starts testing the firmness of her mattress by jumping on it repeatedly, Wanda takes the moment to speak to Pietro. She squeezes his bicep twice until he cracks a small smile and then she leans into his side, knowing it will comfort him.

“I am going to be okay.” Wanda assures her. “I will call you tomorrow, and you can come visit.” 

“You also need to get a bedspread… and call me every other day, so I know you are alive.” Pietro says, but he is sighing as Wanda smiling because she knows that she has won. 

She agrees to his terms gladly and, just as Wanda had predicted, Peter stops bouncing to kiss her forehead. Pietro hugs her tightly and lifts her off her feet a bit with his embrace, but lets her go eventually. They both make Wanda promise to not become nachos before they allow her to lead them down the hall and out of the apartment.

That leaves Wanda alone with Natasha. 

Wanda supposes she should get used to Nat’s presence if they are going to be spending the month alone together. For these first few seconds, all Wanda feels is on edge. She keeps on facing the door to avoid having to face Natasha. Now that she doesn’t expect hatred from the fellow Avenger, Wanda doesn’t know what to expect from her at all.

Sometimes Natasha is menacing, a shockingly quick hero that can knock the gun out of an enemy’s hands before they even get a glimpse of the darkness in her suit. Other times, she is a quiet presence in the Avengers Tower, someone who does not want to talk or be noticed and does a good job of lurking in the shadows. Wanda had come to learn these two halves of Natasha and assumed there was nothing more, that all of Natasha’s moods either fell between hero mode or distant, brooding mode. 

Apparently, there is many moods to Natasha Romanov. This mood, for example, where Nat sits on her couch with her legs folded under her and the television playing an old action movie. Wanda does not know what to name this new mood she is witnessing. It looks calm. Peaceful. It is easily her favorite mood to watch.

She stands awkwardly in what still feels like only Natasha’s space, glancing around the living room. It is not what she had expected Natasha’s home to look like, though Wanda had never imagined her home before. 

There is not a lot of space, but everything seems to just fit. The place is cozy. The couch that Natasha rests on is a dull brown color, but it looks soft and Wanda likes how the cushion seems to almost swallow Natasha’s tiny body. There is a small stack of movies Wanda has probably never seen on the coffee table. Steve’s initials are carved into the wooden leg of it, which makes Wanda wonder if Steve made the table for Natasha at some point in their lives. 

“Do you…” Wanda falls short with her words, not expecting Natasha to look at her so suddenly. “Do you think you could give me a tour of the place?”

Natasha gets up from the couch. “There isn’t much to tour, but sure.” 

Wanda watches Natasha carefully. As Natasha stands she also stretches, causing the hem of her sweatshirt to rise up. She learns something new about Natasha right then and there, that Natasha wears lacy underwear as black as her suit. Wanda’s cheeks burn as she finds out the new fact and she averts her eyes, staring hard at the fluffy carpet.

She chooses to follow Natasha’s feet since looking up at her has started to put Wanda into increasingly embarrassing situations lately. Natasha’s feet lead Wanda into what she assumes is the kitchen, guessing by the change from carpet to hardwood floor and the familiar smell of pizza. 

“This is the kitchen. There isn’t anything fancy like over at Tony’s place, just a microwave, a stove, and a fridge. The basics.” Natasha trails off and it falls silent.

For a second, Wanda is simply staring at the wood under her feet until she sees Natasha’s lower half step into view. She then spots Natasha’s hand, followed by her arm, and suddenly there are two fingers lifting Wanda’s chin without warning. 

It is odd how much it all startles Wanda. First she jerks her head up from the gentle touch, shocked by how soft Natasha’s fingers feel and how close to intimate the touch is. Then, Wanda is surprised again by how close Natasha is standing. She takes a small step away from the vibrant green of Natasha’s eyes and the little smirk on her lips.

“You have to actually look to see the kitchen.” Natasha reminds her, sounding more amused than angry with her.

“Right.” Wanda says, feeling dumb. She drags her eyes over the room to get a sense of where everything is.

“Oh, and there’s leftover pizza in the fridge if you want some.” She tells Wanda, gesturing towards the fridge. Natasha walks past Wanda and out into the living room again. “Follow me, Wanda.”

Wanda does as she’s told and follows after Natasha, keeping her eyes at their normal level this time. Natasha spends the next five minutes showing her the bathroom (which is small, but has both a bathtub and a shower tucked into the room) and how to work all the temperature controls in it. There is also a storage closet, which is a quite uneventful part of the tour. 

They make it back out into the hallway, where there is one door they have already passed twice together. Wanda guesses that it’s Natasha’s room and she understands boundaries, so she refrains from asking if she can see it. The door is slightly cracked open and she has to stop herself from even glancing into it. It’s tempting, but Wanda also understands that Natasha’s trust in her is about as thin as paper. She makes a point of staring in the other direction.

However, when the door randomly cracks open further with a loud creak Wanda can’t help but glance up and down the space until she spots the small, white ball of fur on the carpet. Turns out the ball of fur can move, it has legs and eyes and ears and a mouth that it uses to meow at her.

“Oh my… it is so small.” Wanda stares down at the animal in awe, amazed with its cuteness. “I did not know you were a cat person.”

“I’m not. Not really. He comes in through the window sometimes and I let him.” Natasha shrugs and lets most of her response die, because Wanda is preoccupied with the cat.

Animals are amazing for various reasons. There is the things everyone can see about animals that make them great, like their adorable faces and fluffy bodies. Then there’s the reason Wanda loves them so much. She can feel the energy surrounding the cat, light and airy and all around pleasant. His tiny heartbeat thuds repeatedly against her palm as she picks him up, careful not to hurt him.

Natasha looks close to advising her to set him down, but the cat simply curls deeper into Wanda’s body and makes a soft purring noise as she pets him. 

“You can keep him.” Natasha says gently, scratching at her forearm in a way that is almost awkward. Nothing is ever awkward when she does it - all her movements are smooth and precise even when she isn’t try - but the action comes across as slightly off. 

“Really?” Wanda questions, receiving a nod in response. 

After that, Natasha slips away quietly and retreats to her comfortable spot in the living room on the couch, leaving Wanda standing in the hall with a ball of fluff in her arms. 

 

 

Wanda spends the rest of the day mostly in her room. She knows at some point she’ll need to go out and socialize with Natasha, but she isn’t in the right mindset to make casual conversation. She never has been great at small talk and besides, she currently has a cat to distract herself with. 

The only time Wanda leaves the room is to get a couple of slices of that pizza Natasha was talking about. She finds the pizza loaded with random bits of meat - another thing Natasha shares in common with Peter - but microwaves it anyways and feeds the toppings to the cat. Once she’s done with her greasy meal she slinks back quietly to her room, only pausing near the coach to inform Natasha that their new pet is named Nacho. 

Her next task is digging through her two boxes to find a blanket Pietro had packed for her and trying to get comfortable on her mattress. She falls asleep that night to the faint sound of Natasha showering and Nacho making what could only be classified as cat noises. 

 

-

 

After two hours of staring at her ceiling and occasionally running her fingers through Nacho’s fur lazily, Wanda realizes that she’s hungry. Nacho is probably hungry too, for something other than pizza toppings, and she should probably buy some cat food. She should also probably not make a habit of living off of microwaved pizza.

Around nine in the morning, Wanda wanders out into the hallway to go look for Natasha. She still feels as if the apartment is not her own and maybe it should stay that way for the next month, considering she has no claim over the space. She just needs to move in a couple more things, like a bed frame or some vegetarian food or books for entertainment. 

Wanda wishes that she could do all these things herself. It would be much easier to live as a ghost in the apartment, only leaving her room for meals or to use the bathroom and huddling under a blanket fort with her brothers whenever they visit. Without the help of Tony Stark she doesn’t have many possessions or a car to get around in, so it’s not like she can go buy all this stuff herself. 

She needs Natasha.

Thankfully, Wanda hears the quiet hum of music coming from the kitchen and follows it. She finds Natasha standing there, lit up by the dim light of the fridge and chugging a cold bottle of water. 

It’s a sight Wanda is used to but also not used to. She’s seen Natasha return from a workout plenty of times, sweaty and flushed and usually only wearing shorts and a sports bra. It isn’t a new image at all, but she still can’t help the sudden rush of embarrassment and the pang of arousal that she desperately wishes wasn’t there. 

It’s not like Wanda has a crush on Natasha, but she does have eyes, and she can clearly see that Natasha is unmistakably beautiful and moves as if she’s been seducing people for years - which she probably has, considering her line of work.

“Uhm.” Wanda starts, frowning and clearing her throat when her voice comes out scratchy. “I was wondering if we could go shopping.”

Natasha shrugs and glances around the near emptiness of the fridge before shutting it. She throws the empty water bottle in a bin under the counter reserved for recycling then turns back around to face Wanda. 

“Yeah. We need food anyways and I suppose you need soap and a toothbrush or something.” She says, then looks at Wanda expectantly.

Wanda nods. “I do need bathing supplies, yes.”

“Okay, then. Let me get dressed real quick and we’ll go.”

 

 

They end up at Target twenty minutes later, because Natasha says that Target has everything. Natasha is right. Within her first couple of steps into the store, Wanda sees clothing, random appliances, and signs that indicate that they have food. 

She finds out right then and there that someone definitely needs to restrict her from buying way too much stuff. Everything Wanda sets her eye on she wants, reasonable or not. She’s sure she doesn’t need three different types of shampoo but she can’t pull her eyes away from the peach, lavender, and vanilla. It doesn’t help that she has a wad of cash Tony gave her sitting in her pocket, and it’s more than enough money to buy all the shampoo in the store. 

“I like lavender.” Natasha comments, after they have been lingering in front of the shampoo for awhile with their empty shopping cart. 

Wanda silently grabs shampoo, conditioner, and soap - all lavender scented. 

Natasha pushes the shopping cart down the aisle, keeping her distance so she doesn’t accidentally bump into Wanda. They buy a couple random things here and there. Wanda gets more blankets, making sure that they are thick enough to make her mattress comfortable, while Natasha grabs toilet paper and a fuzzy grey bathrobe. 

They get everything that’s needed and Wanda holds herself back from buying a lot of things, but can’t resist running her fingers over everything she passes. The one thing she buys that she doesn’t really need is a calendar, but that’s both a useful and practical thing to have.

Eventually they get into the food aisles and while Wanda scans the space for vegetables, Natasha starts loading the cart with microwaveable dinners. It makes sense that Natasha would go for quick meals. Wanda imagines her only coming to the apartment for hours at a time when she wants to be alone (Wanda has pieced together the fact that there’s probably a reason Natasha didn’t mention her apartment to the others until now) and sitting in her kitchen, eating a frozen meal in the little time she has. 

“I can cook.” Wanda blurts. She doesn’t elaborate that she means she can cook for both Natasha and herself, so Nat looks confused for a second.

The confusion falls off her face slowly and she puts down a questionable looking box of macaroni and cheese. “Okay.”

Natasha helps Wanda collect less processed food after that. They grab probably more vegetables than necessary and a lot of fruit, then some tortillas, beans, cheese, and rice because Wanda decides that she wants to make burritos for dinner while in the middle of shopping. 

Once they are done they start heading towards the registers. Wanda stops and lingers when she catches sight of a candy stand. She scans the rows of candy, reading all the labels with interest. Natasha simply raises an eyebrow and gives her the weirdest look when she picks up a Snickers bar and starts inspecting it carefully. 

“Have you never had a Snickers bar before?” Natasha asks. She was clearly joking at the start of her sentence but it slowly fades into a genuine question. 

Wanda shakes her head. “I have not tried any of the candies here.”

Her words make Natasha launch into action, grabbing one of each candy bar on the stand. 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Natasha asks, pausing as she holds a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup in her hand. “Like specifically nuts?” 

“No.” Wanda replies gently, fighting the urge to make an obvious gay joke about her being allergic to nuts. 

The next thirty seconds are a blur of pure cuteness that Wanda was not expecting at all. Natasha looks suddenly very excited and piles more candy into the cart with abandon. She has this tiny smile on her face and a brightness in her eyes, but it is the weirdest grin Wanda has ever seen on Natasha Romanov.

“You are going to absolutely love Kit-Kats.” Natasha declares, throwing two into the cart. “And maybe Sour Patch Kids.”

 

Natasha is completely right about the candy. Wanda ends up skipping her typical breakfast and lunch in favor of eating as much candy as a kid on Halloween. She loves pretty much everything Nat bought for her and wastes no time in devouring it. The candy feast takes place on the couch in the living room and while Wanda kind of loses it with the amount of sugar she’s eating in one day, Natasha simply watches her with a smile while she munches on a single Kit-Kat bar.

“You’re cute.” Natasha says when Wanda is carefully biting the heads off of gummy bears. She’s sure she probably doesn’t look very cute, but the way Natasha is staring at her makes her blush anyways. “You also have chocolate on your face.” 

Wanda swipes at the skin around her lips with her thumb but clearly misses the chocolate because Natasha’s expression just grows more amused. 

Eventually Natasha starts scooting away from where she had been sitting on the other end of the couch and moves towards Wanda. Her fingers hesitantly lift up to Wanda’s face as if Wanda is a scared deer that will move away (which makes Wanda feel a bit more secure in the fact that Natasha knows nothing about the thoughts running through her mind, the thoughts that beg for Natasha to be closer always).

She assumes the chocolate is brushed away after Natasha presses her fingers to the corner of Wanda’s mouth and swipes to the side purposefully.

“There.” Natasha says quietly, but she still lingers close to Wanda’s side. Her voice is raspy in a way that makes Wanda want to listen to it for an eternity and her lips tilt up in that cocky little smirk that is always a turn on and- yeah, Wanda wants to kiss her so badly that she surprises herself. 

She’s in the middle of wondering if she should or not (Natasha always seems to cling to the boys, whether it be the big green guy or Clint) when her phone rings, loud enough to be noticeable even through the fabric of her pocket. Natasha moves back to her original spot at the noise and takes away all of this warmth Wanda hadn’t realized she had been given. 

“I will be back.” Wanda tells her, reluctantly getting to her feet so she can answer what she assumes is a call from Pietro or Peter. “I can cook dinner after.” 

Natasha just nods and leans back into the cushions.

If it were anyone else on the other end of the phone, Wanda would probably be mad at them. She can’t be bad though, because both of her brothers and her parents start talking excitedly about a hundred different things as soon as she picks up the phone. Wanda’s initial anger melts and she ends up slumping down on top of her mattress with a gentle sigh, both wondering what Natasha’s lips feel like and smiling at the sounds of her family. 

The call lasts approximately ten minutes, according to her phone, and she spends most of it clutching her stomach and laughing as Peter tells the story of some guy who put eyelashes on his motorcycle. She returns to the living room once the call is done and Natasha gets up, following her into the kitchen for dinner. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Natasha asks, hovering around the small space as Wanda starts to get the vegetables out of the fridge.

“How good are you with a knife?” Wanda questions, setting down some bell peppers. 

Natasha’s lips do that tilted smirk thing again. “I used to be an assassin, remember?” 

Wanda smiles and Natasha smiles back as if it is more of a joke than their reality, then they both get to work. Natasha gets a relatively long cutting board out of one of the drawers and pulls out two sharp knives, and Wanda sets out some peppers and carrots for her to chop up. While the tortillas warm, they stand side by side and share the cutting board as they cut the vegetables up into pieces small enough to fit into their burritos. 

Cooking unexpectedly makes Wanda miss her family, even though she just spoke to them a few minutes ago. Pietro taught her how to cook and a lot of the time they’d do it together while Peter paced behind them and rambled on about his day. They would share secret smiles over the food when Peter would say something particularly amusing and soon cooking became one of Wanda’s favorite pastimes. 

This is not that. Wanda is tense all over as they keep on chopping. It isn’t a bad type of tense, it’s closer to the nervous warmth in your stomach you get while in line to a rollercoaster. The cutting board is small enough that they have to stay close to each other. Wanda and Natasha brush elbows and shoulders and hips, sometimes just accidentally pressing against each other as they work. 

They have never touched for this long before. Wanda enjoys it, finds that Natasha’s skin is surprisingly soft and that she smells faintly of peppermint. Natasha also hums under her breath as she chops, a simple tune that Wanda doesn’t know but instantly likes. 

Minutes later, Wanda starts folding up her burrito on the cutting board while Natasha gathers plates. Natasha splashes hot sauce into the inside of her burrito before following Wanda’s lead and folding it into its proper shape. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Natasha asks, moving over to the fridge as Wanda sets their burritos on plates. 

“Water is fine.” Wanda replies and picks up the food then starts to walk back out into the living room. “Thanks.” 

They curl up on the couch - sitting on opposite sides again - and flip on the television. Natasha has beer and Wanda sips water, but besides that and the hot sauce there isn’t much difference between them. They both sit a little uncomfortably with their legs in odd positions. For whatever reason, Wanda tries to eat extra quietly, but she isn’t sure if Natasha is doing the same.

Probably not, because Natasha seems to never get nervous.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Natasha asks once she’s done with her burrito and dabbing her mouth with a napkin. 

She wants to tell Natasha that she likes big, dramatic musicals, the first three seasons of Glee, and dumb action movies with lots of explosions as long as they have a hot girl in them - and yes, Wanda knows that objectifying women is wrong and all that but watching some actress kick a guy’s ass turns Wanda into a bit of a pervert. Instead of saying any of this she shrugs, trying to seem indifferent to the movie choice.

“Sure.” Wanda responds, eating the last couple bites of her own meal. “You can pick which one.”

Surprisingly, Natasha puts on a Disney movie and rushes to grab a blanket for the both of them so she doesn’t miss the first song. Natasha drapes the blanket over them. Wanda sits up a little, stretching, before she decides she needs a much more comfortable position if she’s going to sit there for hours with a stomach full of chocolate and burrito. She stretches her legs out across the couch and Natasha pulls Wanda’s legs into her lap, scooting closer so they can both have more of the blanket.

Wanda gets the feeling that Nat would deny all of this if she brought it up later, so she enjoys it while it lasts.

 

-

 

Enough days pass that Wanda and Natasha build up a small routine. Wanda cooks the majority of their meals but Natasha always helps, so around breakfast, lunch, and dinner they gravitate towards each other. They talk over instant coffee and eggs in the mornings and movie time usually comes right after dinner. Natasha goes on runs and while she’s gone Wanda does yoga in the living room, so they both end their workouts around the same time before lunch. 

Basically, their friendship revolves around food. Still, it’s a friendship nonetheless. 

They talk and joke and smile at each other during commercial breaks when something funny happens. Natasha can do a great impression of the narrator in this one Advil commercial that always makes Wanda laugh every time she hears it. Anytime it plays Natasha lowers the volume and launches into her impression. 

It’s one of those light, gentle friendships that is obviously going to grow at some point if it gets the time. Throughout the week Wanda looks over her calendar multiple times, wondering if her and Natasha will be close enough to spend Thanksgiving together this year. It’s only the first week of November though, so she has time and nothing to worry about.

 

 

“I still can’t believe you haven’t seen the Little Mermaid.” Natasha says, settling down on the couch with wet hair and a water bottle in her hand.

She looks a bit softer than usual from her shower. The water makes her hair seem a shade or two darker, which only makes Natasha’s eyes seem all the more striking in contrast. Her face, void of any makeup, is almost more cute than sexy. In short, Natasha is distracting. Wanda barely hears her berating her for not watching random Disney movies, since she’s too busy with her mission to see if Natasha secretly has freckles.

“I already have a wet redhead next to me.” Wanda points out with a shrug. “What is the point of watching the screen?” 

Natasha’s cheeks do something that Wanda has never seen them do then - they turn a bright, obvious red. 

“I’m not-“ Natasha pauses for a second, obviously thrown by something before she raises her hand to her hair and then seems to realize something. “Oh. Well, Ariel is a lot more entertaining than me.”

“Doubtful.”

The doorbell rings before Natasha can defend Ariel and Natasha holds up a single finger, as if to tell Wanda to wait a minute, before getting up to go answer the door. Wanda stays on the couch but leans at an odd angle so she can see who is there. She is surprised for a second but then rolls her eyes when she spots both of her brothers. Peter looks past Natasha to lock eyes with Wanda, who glares at him immediately.

Peter stands on the other side of the door with a paper bag that says Nacho Supreme across the front of it held high near his head and a pointed look on his face. 

“Hey, Spidey-Kid.” Natasha says in that low drawl that Wanda loves but also makes Peter’s lips turn down in a tiny frown. “And better looking Flash.” 

Pietro perks up at that. He had been complaining about the Flash stealing all of his rightful glory (even though Pietro is real and the Flash is simply a comic book character) for about two weeks now, and often said he should have action figures instead since he’s much more handsome. Of course, there is no way Natasha could know that, unless she did some sort of research on how to get the two other Maximoff triplets to like her. 

Who knows, maybe she did. 

“He’s not that good looking.” Peter grumbles and bumps Pietro with his elbow, rolling his eyes when Pietro just grins smugly at him. 

Wanda takes the chance to stand up and slip through the doorway, pulling both of her brothers into a hug. Natasha backs away slightly and leaves the door open wide so all three of them can come back into the apartment once they are done with their embrace. 

“It is good to see you.” Wanda says, though she wishes that they had called or texted first. 

They all file into the apartment and Peter raises his bag of nachos again. “I brought lunch. I thought it’d be nice for us all to get to know each other. Nat you like nachos, right?” 

Natasha nods. Wanda doubts this is a friendly gesture and more of a chance for her siblings to interrogate the hell out of Natasha. 

“Good.” Pietro says. “Also, don’t worry. There is meat on ours - I’m sure Wanda dragged you into her diet.” 

“Dragged is a strong word.” Wanda protests, blushing slightly as they all share light laughter. Pietro throws his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head and the action is all love, done with all the care in the world.

Peter practically skips into the kitchen with the food, already blabbering about how much cheese is on the chips and how this one restaurant gets the topping ratio just right. Natasha is smiling like she’s known Peter for awhile and Pietro still glances skeptically around the room, but he’s more at ease. It makes Wanda remember that her brothers have most likely interacted with Natasha around the Tower without her there. 

If they get past the overprotective brother act then, well, maybe this could work. Whatever ‘this’ is.


End file.
